1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image managing apparatus and an image display apparatus, and, in particular, it relates to an image managing apparatus for arranging captured images hierarchically and displaying so, a method of processing thereof, and a program thereof to be executed by a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, many types of image capturing apparatuses have pervaded so that many users are able to capture images at ease. Since pictures can be taken via a simple operation, and the users often take pictures of street sights, sceneries and so on at will, as a result, an enormous quantity of image data continues to be accumulated.
If such a large volume of image data is accumulated, even the user who took the pictures is difficult to remember all the locations of images captured. Therefore, it becomes necessary somehow to associate captured image data with its location. For example, there is proposed a recording system for recording image data captured by a camera section in association with a position data obtained from GPS (Global Positioning System), as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-18506 (FIG. 1).